Conventionally, disposable wearing articles are known having an absorbent structure attached to the skin-facing surface of a chassis. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a disposable wearing article including a chassis formed from a fibrous nonwoven fabric so as to define front and rear waist regions and a crotch region and an absorbent structure attached to a skin-contact surface of the chassis so as to extend across the crotch region into the front and rear waist regions. Total luminous transmittance of the fibrous nonwoven fabric forming the chassis is set relatively high so that a picture on film may be visually recognized even through the fibrous nonwoven fabric.